


Shared Property

by Genuka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Bunny Farm Escapee, Department of Mysteries, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Insane Dumbledore, M/M, Magical Adoption, Manipulative Dumbledore, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Random Updates, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Voldemort, Tags May Change, Work In Progress, accidental adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/pseuds/Genuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape never expected his position to be revealed so abruptly but then whenever Harry Potter is involved nothing turns out as expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Human Shield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatrinaTenebrea1864](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaTenebrea1864/gifts), [Lady_Williams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Williams/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [j99450](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j99450/gifts), [ThePhoenixandTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts), [WindWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindWolf/gifts).



Harry Potter stared in shock as his potions professor was magically pulled from within the group of Order members only to land between him and Voldemort with a grunt of pain. A grunt that made it clear to both of them his abrupt arrival wasn't intentional or at least not under his control.

"Oookay... um, I know you want to kill me and all but can we figure this out before getting back to trying to kill each other?" Harry asked tentatively.

"If you've harmed Severus..." Voldemort growled menacingly. The Severus in question sat up halting the rest of the threat as his clear look of annoyance proved he was mostly unharmed.

"I have no idea what's going on, though I'd take being your prisoner and torture toy if it will keep me from going back to the Dursleys," Harry told him honestly. "You just keep trying to kill me and aside from surviving past my parents I have no clue why. I mean, I know you offered me a chance to switch sides in first year but I didn't exactly understand anything beyond the fact you wanted me to go against Dumbledore and everyone calls you evil. I never wanted to fight in this damn war, not that anyone will let me bow out gracefully. This? With Professor Snape? Not a clue."

"Harry! Think of what you're saying!" Sirius said desperately. The Order and the Death Eaters were faced off across from each other with the Veil fluttering off to one side. Voldemort had revealed himself almost the moment the Order had arrived, causing a stand off that would be broken once the first spell flew.

"Its bad enough that you've tortured Snape for years with me getting the flack for it! You keep acting like I'm James! You haven't even bothered to ask my opinion on anything and you don't bother to wonder why I don't want to go back. I've met you what? Four times? I am not a child and I am not a slave! I've given you all the chance to prove you care more than once. At least Voldemort doesn't lie to me and he's made no bones about his intentions," Harry shot back angrily, his temper flaring along with his magic, turning his eyes into green glowing harbingers of death.

"You wish to reconsider your answer to my offer?" Voldemort asked cautiously, studying the horrified looks of the light and Harry's righteous anger burning strong and true.

"I'm seriously considering it if only to cut down on the attempts on my life," Harry grumbled, glaring at his so-called allies.

"Harry, mate? You can't be serious," Ron asked in a mixture of shock and nervousness.

"So the Wibble Wobbles are going away. That's alright I stand with Harry anyway," Luna said with a brilliant smile, stepping away from the order to stand at Harry's right hand side, one pace behind him. Neville and Hermione exchanged a glance as Ron spluttered in a mix of terrified rage and indignation before nervously joining Luna. Ginny just glared hatefully at Voldemort and the Malfoys.

Just like that the war had shifted. Voldemort blinked in shock and reconsidered his course of action. By this point Snape had tried to get to his feet and failed, again proving that magic was present and part of the problem.

"Do you still have the prophecy?" Harry shook his head sheepishly at the Dark Lord's question.

"That's alright, I remember it from my dreams a couple of months ago," Luna said brightly. "The Wingle Wangs wanted to be sure everyone could hear it if the record got broken too soon and Harry decided to wake up from the Wibble Wobbles. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._ Of course, it was mostly fulfilled already and it could easily apply to another Dark Lord, especially if the Dark Lord is by actions not claimed title."

This pronouncement and recitation floored everyone present.

"You have a seer," Voldemort said flatly, giving Harry a deadpan look.

"I honestly had no idea," Harry said in baffled response, looking at Luna in clear confusion. "This is the first time she's said anything so clear and obvious."

"Are you both agreed to avoid trying to kill each other for the moment? Can we move somewhere else? Possibly another neutral location that _won't_ get us all cursed when the Aurors and Unspeakbles realize we are here?" Snape asked in an irritable tone. He was still stuck on the cold floor and had been forcing himself not to obey the magic commanding him to kneel in place between them. What neither of the standing wizards knew was that Dumbledore had forced him into a vow to protect Harry and that he still owed a life debt to James Potter, which transferred to his son upon death. This, combined with his magical vow of loyalty to Voldemort, had forced him to stand between them in an attempt to protect them both.

"We still haven't figured out what's going on," Hermione said with furrowed brow and pursed lips. "Where would we go that was neutral anyway? I suspect we'll need privacy."

"That's okay. Daddy will want an interview any way," Luna said before taking random bits and pieces out of her pockets and handing them over to various people along with her jewelry. "When you're ready say Rook."

As she said the word Luna disappeared, proving that she had likely handed out portkeys. Harry met Voldemort's gaze and each instinctively took hold of Severus at the moment he grumbled the password. In under a minute after they reoriented on the field around them everyone had appeared in the exact same position around them that they were in at the Ministry. Harry and Voldemort had quickly backed off from Snape in an attempt to not be blindsided by a sneaky spell from the other, resuming their previous distance exactly.

"Well, that's somewhat convenient," Nymphadora Tonks muttered, sporting pink hair with blue stripes and hazel eyes for the moment.

"You can't have my godson!" Sirius snarled at the Dark Lord, stalking towards the dark sect only to fall into a nearly fresh hole that just happened to be in his way.

"Oops, I had forgotten that the Mufflelumps were digging near our home. They make burrows you know and line them with linens, cattail heads, wild cotton, and things. They're generally very gentle," Luna informed everyone. The snarls and curses from Sirius had everyone wondering if they should just ignore him for the moment.

"Luna? Why is Harry suddenly spouting his deepest conflicting emotions and things he won't tell me or Ron?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Luna just smiled beatifically at her and skipped towards the chess piece shaped house only to return with a serving tray and refreshments.

"He wouldn't do it on his own," Luna pointed out reasonably. "He doesn't want to die and I don't think that the Headmaster should be making the choice for him. Especially, since he's trying to trick Harry into believing its his own choice. Of course if Harry refuses to walk to his own death Dumbledore will try to kill him. I simply thought that Harry deserved a chance to walk away or at least sort out his misunderstanding with his Darkness. Dumbledore's plan virtually guarantees he won't live happily if he lives at all. The Dark Lord will protect him and his chosen family but Harry will have to give up on the Light and accept himself to do it."

"Lovegood, what spell did you use?" Snape practically snarled at the ditzy girl. He wasn't happy that he'd needed to stop fighting the magic and actually kneel between Chosen One and Dark Lord.

"A modified drunkenness spell targeted at his emotional inhibitions centered around self-deception, fear, and mental conditioning. Harry would never be this free with his words without it. He can lie with his words but not to himself and any mental conditioning, such as brainwashing, is severely weakened," Luna told them promptly. "As long as no one attacks him he won't react with lethal force and he'll be less reticent to answer questions. He doesn't know much about the war so its not really an information risk to either side."

"Why would you do that?" Neville asked with a hint of hurt in his voice but a glimmer of understanding in his eyes.

"The Dursleys and Dumbledore have taught him not to think, to accept pain and suffering. I think he should have a choice. Did you know that Professor Umbridge had him use a blood quill in every one of the detentions he served with her? You were there when she tried to crucio him before we escaped on the thestrals to look for the prophecy," Luna pointed out. "You'll remember his detentions were usually from 5 in the evening until 1 or 2 in the morning."

"He risked getting expelled for the shear number of detentions and attempted detentions if the rest of the staff hadn't known that they were unjustified," Snape hissed out in a mixture of fury and sympathy. "Mine were always justified or I had to admit it was to keep the brat from getting himself killed or pulling a stupid stunt that would have gotten someone hurt, probably a Slytherin."

The ugly look that the two Weasleys gave Luna confused the hell out of everyone. A few moments later Remus and Kingsley had to hold back both Ron and Ginny from their sudden lunge at Luna. Harry, in his current state, took the action poorly and threw spells at them only for them to be deflected by Auror and Werewolf, accidentally taking out Neville Longbottom in the process. Working on automatic Harry pressed his attack and had the four of them out cold before Snape could lunge and bring Harry down, wrestling away his wand as the older wizard made soothing noises. Luna was the only one not shocked when Harry broke down crying for no apparent reason as he clutched at Snape.

"Oh dear, I had hoped he wouldn't suffer that side effect. Mother hadn't quite managed to eliminate it before she died," Luna said sadly.

"As we are unlikely to get clear answers for the moment and I am intrigued by the possibilities presented I offer a temporary truce to further explore and discuss the situation," Voldemort said carefully.

"But!" Bellatrix said only to be magically silenced by her brother-in-law. Lucius easily ignored the vicious glare of his sister-in-law in favor of moving the situation forwards.

"My lord, might I converse with Xenophilius Lovegood and arrange to have my house elves deliver appropriate refreshments for the coming discussion?" Lucius asked carefully.

"Ah, yes, Abraxus did disinherit him for his choice of spouse didn't he? Go speak to your brother and Lucius? Invite him to join us. If nothing else he can serve as a neutral party to whatever this discussion may lead to," Voldemort ordered, blinking in slight surprise at the unexpected reminder.

"Why isn't Mad-eye attacking?" Hermione asked.

"Girl, I'm still not sure what the devil is going on. So far whatever has happened brought You-Know-Who over there to a stand still. Only Potter and Dumbledore can properly fight him. I say if he's willing to postpone the duel, let him! It might keep us all alive longer even if I don't particularly like what seems to be happening or the poor light that Albus is appearing in. Of course I'm not stupid enough to think he's perfect but then again my confidence in him took a bit of a hit after last year," Moody said gruffly. He didn't bother saying anything more, simply conjured a basic stool to sit on and observe what was happening from. Sirius was still cursing up a storm from his literal hole in the ground and Harry seemed to be rapidly recovering from whatever spell Luna had used on him.

It didn't take long for Lucius to talk to his disgraced brother and arrange proper seating, table, and refreshments. Xenophilius even joined his daughter, who appeared to everyone as the person actually in charge of the unusual situation. A peace ward was even cast to keep the situation from coming to blows. Why it hadn't been done as soon as they arrived or even before then Luna didn't bother to elaborate.

"Luna," Harry said with a groan known to anyone who'd gotten drunk enough for a proper hangover the next morning. "Please don't ever do that again."

Harry was still trapped in Snape's lap on the ground as he finally regained his proper senses. He was more than a little surprised to still be alive but his memory told him that he'd had no trouble fighting or defending himself, in fact it had been somewhat easier than usual. Being taught not to fight back ever since he can remember was always more than a bit difficult to overcome even if the situation nearly killed him in the process.

"It chased away the rest of the Wibble Wobbles," Luna pointed out, completely unfazed over the entire situation.

Harry figured out very quickly that her definition of _Wibble Wobbles_ was a combination of self-deception and brainwashing. He looked at her from the unexpectedly gentle arms of the snarky potions master and saw understanding, saw an honest need to help him as family.

"You're my sister," Harry said in a voice unexpectedly heavy with magic.

"And you're my brother," Luna said with equal power. A flash of light blinded everyone and as it faded away they found both teenagers had magically exchanged a lock of hair in front of their right ear, taking up about half of the sideburn.

"Of course you'd manage to accidentally perform an ancient adoption ceremony," Snape muttered before they untangled themselves and each took a chair. Harry across from Voldemort at the table and Severus pulled down to sit between both Lovegoods. Light and Dark were arranged around their leaders with those closest to said leaders at the table

"So... where do we start?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm going to have to contact your previous guardians as you've just become my son," Xeno pointed out thoughtfully. "Luna is younger than you and will inherit the Lovegood Ladyship. I'm not entirely certain what all Lordships you are in line for since it became popular to name you as heir to a nearly extinct family after your parents died. What you need to decide now is if this is a formal meeting over a potential truce, alliance, or simply forming an agreement to end any outstanding blood feuds. I understand from Luna that you don't have the training most heirs receive since age 4 or 5. We will have to figure out all of the people you accidentally offended and either ask for forgiveness or offer some sort of reparation."

"Is that what happened with Malfoy? He was being rude and insulting Ron, acting like Dudley. I didn't want to try making friends with someone who would insult someone just because they didn't have the same resources. Dudley would have turned on me the moment I wasn't useful. I get beaten up enough at the Dursleys," Harry explained, completely surprised by the possibility that he had been the one in the wrong on that first train ride.

Harry quickly realized he wasn't censoring his words about the Dursleys as much as he was supposed to. It didn't take him much longer to recognize that it was likely because he'd already said enough to get beaten bloody if not to death should any of the Dursleys find out. It also wouldn't surprise him if part of his openness had to do with the way Luna's special spell had somewhat fixed the brainwashing that had been employed in that house.

"It is very likely that is what happened," Lucius said into the sudden silence. "I was under the, obviously mistaken, impression that you were treated very well by your muggle relatives."

Harry didn't say anything but Hermione's snort of disgust aimed at the Dursleys said a lot. Then she opened her mouth.

"A caring family does not put _bars_ over the window, nor do they lock a family member in the room barely feeding them once a day if that with no trips to the loo!" Hermione spat, loosing her patience with Harry's reticence, not understanding why he wouldn't say anything to anyone. The look of betrayal on Harry's face said it all to their unusual audience.

"You will apologize to my brother," Luna said sharply, voice cold as ice and eyes hard as steel.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, clearly confused and not understanding.

"It is clear that you do not understand the insult you have just given nor the trust you have breached," Snape said bitingly. "I would suggest that you apologize and then research about childhood mistreatment before you speak to him again. From your words alone I might even venture to suggest investigating _abuse_!"

The horrified look that dawned on Hermione's face didn't help Harry feel more than cold inside. The quiet angry mutterings among the Dark Sect said that the information wouldn't be dropped and may very well kill Harry at a later time as a combat weakness.

"But Dumbledore..." Hermione began only for Harry to cut her off.

"Knows I never wanted to return," Harry said in a tone of finality that closed the subject.

"It appears that I may need to request permission to use one of the older family spells, brother," Xeno said in a light tone that belied the dangerous glint in his eye.

"Don't tell Narcissa or she'll want to know why," Lucius warned softly, neither arguing nor objecting to the implications. He knew that despite his lord's calm exterior this new information had shocked the Dark Lord and that they would have to get confirmation one way or another.

A crack of apparation sounded from the direction of the nearby road, drawing everyone's attention and signaling the arrival of a furious Dumbledore. Before anyone could move he'd slammed a good portion of his magic against the wards surrounding the property. Xeno clutched at both his head and his chest as he stood firm, anchoring the wards and keeping them standing strong.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Lucius demanded, rising from his seat to an angry standing position and forgoing any attempt at civility in favor of concern for his brother along with fury at the old fool. He was quickly pressed back into his seat by Augustus Rookwood who hissed something about him needing to take the wards by right of blood if his brother couldn't hold them.

Dumbledore ignored him, his eyes flaming higher in anger with a touch of madness as he slammed the wards again, forcing a moan of pain out of Xeno. Harry and Luna exchanged stunned yet furious glances. Acting in sync they stood and started stalking towards the old man, wands raised in anger. Before he could strike a third time though the Headmaster was slammed backwards away from the property wards into the ditch by Mad-eye's spell.

"Albus, you're being an idiot!" Mad-eye called after him grumpily, not having bothered to move from his simple stool even to shoot off that spell.

For an answer Dumbledore threw even more magic at the wards from his muddy position in the ditch, causing Xeno to nearly pass out. Having had enough Harry and Luna started tossing prank spells. Together they managed to overpower or outwit most of his personal defense magics embedded in clothing, jewelry, and his glasses. By the time they were done he was a donkey dressed in a pink tutu with his ears tied below his chin and braying furiously at the two. Tonks, the last awake Order member, aside from the laughing Moody, was staring at the former headmaster in shock caused both by his actions and the response of the newly minted siblings.

"Harry! You shouldn't have done that," Hermione scolded, completely shocked that her friend would do such a thing to his beloved mentor.

"Miss. Granger you and Mr. Weasley have insulted him, betrayed him, and harangued him for long enough. I can only hope that the green-eyed brat will finally see some sense and give up on preserving his friendship with you and the bottomless pit with red hair," Snape informed her spitefully. "At least the twin menaces are somewhat tollerable and I've seen them fight off Compulsion spells that would have had them harm the green-eyed brat!"

"Anyone want to make a guess at what sent the old goat into a rage?" Rudolphus Lestrange muttered, there were murmured declines from most of his fellows.

The members of Dark Sect present had all been prepared to fight but none of them had been willing to break the temporary truce until the wards actually came down. Lucius had been prepared to snatch his brother, niece, and new nephew when they bolted. If nothing else he might have been able to talk his nephew and his master into if not a full truce then an agreement not to attack each other without further cause. Had he succeeded it would have ended a lot of long standing problems for the Dark and the general risk of his family being split. It was no secret that Malfoys greatly valued family. Even if they were sometimes officially disinherited it was no excuse to miss certain family dinners nor did it end access to any trust fund they were given at birth.

As Harry returned to the table, muttering lowly about idiot adults and insane people in power he tucked Hermione under his arm and cuddled her close as a more experienced sibling might do for a younger one. Hermione blushed but managed to wipe away the threatening tears and accept the offered comfort. They both knew she was overly dependent on books for information and why. Both of her parents were always working hard in their chosen careers combined with Hermione never having managed to make friends due to a combination of intelligence and accidental magic left her adrift. The teachers had protected her from the less than pleasant attentions of her fellows. That matched with repeated instruction to respect various forms of authority had instilled a nearly god-like position in her mind for anyone in authority over her. She had latched on to the only anchors, books and adults in authority, she could find until she met Harry and he had accepted her. Ron had only really been her friend because Harry wanted to be her friend, they had _no_ shared interests except for Harry himself.

"Why?" Snape asked the brat with narrowed eyes.

"Where do you think she learned to rely on books? I'm her first friend just like Ron was my first friend aside from Hedwig. She knows how to be polite but doesn't always know when she's crossed the line or when tact is needed. I think she was just glad that there was someone who could do something to keep me away from the Dursleys and didn't think it all the way through. Especially since she doesn't have the experience to know how it actually was and knew that I'd already tried talking to Dumbledore about not going back. The old man always cited the bloodwards and the need for me to be _safe_. Technically, we don't have a formal truce or agreement in place yet and you all were trying to kill us less than an hour ago. She knows I'm not happy with her right now but that doesn't mean I need to punish her more than you already did. She's probably going to make herself sick now trying to figure out how to help after she's researched everything about it to death," Harry answered wryly.

"She still hasn't apologized," Luna pointed out in a flinty tone.

"And she won't apologize for the mistake until she understands what she did wrong even if she apologizes for accidentally hurting me in the process," Harry agreed.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said meekly, cuddling into Harry's side. Snape blinked in surprise, something wasn't quite right about this... his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Lovegood did you do something... extra to the Headmaster? Something that perhaps affected Granger?" Snape asked suspiciously. Luna gave him a predatory smile.

"Hermione needs to let her mind re-balance now that some of her Wibble Wobbles are wandering away," the ditzy blond shot back in an airy tone. Harry palmed his face in exasperation over his new sister's antics. He wasn't quite sure what she had done but it, combined with Snape's scolding, had stripped away much of Hermione's confidence.

"I think I like you," Bellatrix cooed, she'd been standing by and watching with a mixture of amusement and wariness as she and Moody occasionally exchanged paranoid looks.

"Granger, I owe you an apology," Snape bit out stiffly. "I was out of line but not as much as you were. The Death Eaters still count as mortal enemies of Mr. Potter until an arrangement can be met and officiated. My reaction was based on this fact as well as past memories. I should not have allowed those memories to interfere with the moment."

"Speaking of such... do you know why you landed between the two of us?" Voldemort asked mildly. The sour look Snape gained at that question said that he had at least an idea.

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Conflicting Vows," Snape muttered, his embarrassment pinking the ends of his ears and making Hermione giggle.

"Elaborate," Voldemort ordered sharply.

"As you know, regardless of who actually holds my final loyalty, both sides required certain promises to ensure my loyalty. You have my loyalty oath and Dumbledore had me swear to protect Potter less than an hour after I discovered Lily dead. While prior to that Lily herself had asked for a promise to help protect her son. I also owed that bastard James a life debt, which of course transferred to his son upon death," Snape admitted almost shamefaced.

"Traitor," Bellatrix hissed.

"Bellatrix, Severus' position has him balanced precariously between Light and Dark. Its a natural part of being a spy and a difficult path for many people to walk, nearly impossible for others. This was always a possibility just as his turning fully to Dumbledore is a possibility. The fact that there is magic he cannot or will not counter affecting the balance is both less of a surprise and more. Admittedly, I wouldn't have expected it to manifest like this but it has. The magic obviously drew him between us so that he could protect both I and Potter. As it brought to light Potter's own feelings about the situation and we got to watch that lovely display of Potter taking down Dumbledore I think we can more than forgive him for allowing the magic to act like that," Voldemort said with a barely suppressed grin.

"I never wanted to be part of this war or anything but a normal boy, just Harry," Harry admitted tiredly, slumping against his fellow Gryffindor.

"Pup! You can't mean that!" came Sirius' horrified voice from where everyone had forgotten he'd fallen into the convenient hole in the ground.

"Stuff it Black!" Snape snarked at the dog animagus, causing Harry to start snickering.

"You're not hiding anymore," Hermione said in quiet amazement, earning sharp looks for the pair.

"Whatever Luna did made it easier," Harry agreed without rancor.

"This is just plain surreal," Travers muttered, gaining murmured agreements from the other Death Eaters.

"Thank you! I try," Luna said cheekily.

"Can we all agree that at the moment we don't want to fight?" Xeno asked tiredly, finally recovering from the drain holding the wards against Dumbledore's attack had caused. There was a murmured round of agreements punctured by protests from Sirius, Tonks, and furious braying from Donkey Dumbledore.

"Than its agreed," Lucius formally announced. Everyone was shocked by the magic flash sealing the temporary truce.

"Apparently there is a use for your pompous formality," Xeno said in shock that had everyone laughing, giggling, or chuckling.

Tonks reached for Harry with a determined look on her face only for Mad-eye to hit her with a binding spell before using a pulling spell to drag her over to him so that she lay bound at his feet.

"Moody!?" Tonks said, betrayal and shock clear as she momentarily reverted to her natural form. A second spell snapped out to gag her so that she was forced to listen and observe rather than actively interact.

"Albus hasn't been getting anywhere and he keep spouting about how the Dark Lord needs to be stopped. I finally have a chance to find out what the devil is going on from a source other than Albus. They've also just gotten more done in half an hour than Albus has since this entire mess started. I've lost too many friends and co-workers. If this has even the barest chance of working I'm not going to let anyone interrupt it!" Moody shot back furiously at his apprentice.

"Well spoken," Voldemort murmured. "You do realize that Dumbledore will do his absolute best to ruin you and demonize your efforts now that you've defied his plan for the _greater good_?"

"I remember were the term originally came from, Grindelwald. He's clearly slipping and is blind to his own faults. If nothing else him watching this might shake him out of his self delusions long enough that he'll fix some of his own mess. If he doesn't..." Moody trailed off, leaving the implications that someone would have to clean up after the old man and stop him properly.

Dumbledore chose that moment to snap the enchantments Harry and Luna had managed to cast on him.

"You will cease and desist this instant. I am very disappointed in both of you, Harry, Hermione," Dumbledore scolded, striding to the edge of the wards. At these words both Harry and Hermione flinched and Luna glared at the clearly angry man.

"If you say that all will be forgiven if they come back to you now I will feel no compunction not to curse you," Voldemort threatened. "In fact it might be reason enough to take them prisoner and show them all the things about the Dark you don't want known."

That stopped Dumbledore dead, mouth open to say exactly that. His mouth clicked shut as he glared at his former student. Moody just snickered as Sirius started making a racket about protecting Harry from the evil clutches of the Dark and how dare they question Dumbledore. Hermione quickly caved under Dumbledore's expectant look, slinking out of Harry's arms and moving to stand next to the Headmaster.

"That was a very poor choice Miss. Granger," Lucius said in obvious disapproval. Harry's obvious mental struggle not to follow kept him from saying more.

"Enough twinkling! He's my brother not your pawn!" Luna finally snapped, distracting Dumbledore from his attempted compulsion spell and releasing Harry to slump in his seat.

"Oh dear. That just lost you the golden boy. Even if he wants to go with you now I wouldn't let him," Voldemort chuckled menacingly. "Severus, I know you've been resisting the urge to cuddle him. I have no objection should you choose to follow through. Though I would like to know for certain if its your own natural instincts or the magic pushing you to do so at some point."

Snape promptly snagged Harry and pulled him into his lap, grumbling about troublesome brats the whole time. Harry sat in his arms, completely and pleasantly shocked that the man would _want_ to touch him at all.

"This isn't over Tom," Dumbledore warned, taking a firm grip on Hermione so that she couldn't leave his side.

"It never is," Voldemort agreed with a long suffering sigh. Dumbledore left with a loud angry crack of apparation, taking Hermione with him.


	2. Seer's Chess Move

Bellatrix quickly got fed up with Sirius' racket and dumped a good deal of ice water over the hole. Sirius' yelp had her cackling as Moody eyed her with a glimmer of wry respect. More abuse spilled from Sirius' lips only for Moody to cast a prank spell and gag the childish man in a color to match Tonk's favorite hair color.

"Are you authorized to represent the Ministry in this or are you keeping to the role of observer?" Voldemort asked the grizzled Auror thoughtfully. Off to one side Harry squirmed a bit in Snape's grip only to be cuddled even more fiercely.

"No authorization. I'm just a paranoid retiree," Moody said with good humor. "Though if they ask I'll provide them with the memory. I think more than half of the Wizengamot would be mighty interested in events here today. Its not like I can fight you any way. Oh if you try to forcefully take Potter that's one thing but as long as you keep to good manners we shouldn't be having any problems. When we're done I'll take this lot back with me or at least call for a little help to get them home."

"Fair enough," Voldemort allowed with equal good humor.

"What has you in such a good mood?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Finding out I might not have to murder a child. I don't like harming children," Voldemort admitted, relaxing into the important if easy banter that was forming.

"Not a child," Harry muttered mutinously, only to be squeezed by Snape in silent admonition.

"I want to know why he's cuddling the brat and why the brat isn't being punished for ruining so many of our lord's plans," someone muttered. Harry flinched at that, instinctively burrowing into Severus in an attempt at security.

"We will find out when our lord deems it necessary to inform us," Lucius snapped at the rebellious idiot. "You are also forgetting that that brat is now my nephew! Kindly refrain from insulting my family."

"Will wonders never cease? A Malfoy accepting the adoption of an enemy by a disgraced member of his family," Moody gave a gravelly laugh, chortling so hard in his seat that he nearly fell on the still trapped Tonks.

"Just to be clear, you aren't going to keep trying to kill me and I don't have to go back to the Dursleys?" Harry asked tentatively, deciding that Moody laughing meant that the situation probably wasn't dangerous.

"You will either be staying here with your sister, staying at Malfoy Manor, or staying with me," Severus growled, displeased over Harry's worry. "You will not be returning to Hogwarts or the Dursleys even if I have to kill them and frame the muggle Mafia to ensure it."

"Okay," Harry said with a mixture of meekness and happiness that made the Potions Master suspicious.

"What are you planning?" Severus asked suspiciously.

Harry didn't say anything, choosing instead to take advantage of his position in the other man's lap to launch a sneak attack. Severus reacted to the passionate assault on his lips with aclarity and only just managed to keep from pinning the brat under him and having his way with the imp.

"Stop that!" Severus admonished, finally pulling free from the unexpected assault. "You may be of age for a relationship but you are still my student. If you do not cease attempting to molest me I will be forced to restrain you and then dump you in the icy mud next to the mutt."

Harry pouted but stopped trying to snog the other man's face off.

"Harry, mother's spell lowers inhibitions for a while, especially with our part Fae heritage and I think Professor Snape would prefer a formal courtship," Luna said gently. "That way no one can say he's trying to hurt you or steal something from you. A formal courtship is always entered into with the idea of marriage."

Harry's gaze locked onto the now uncomfortable Potions Master with laser-like intensity, speculation and delight dancing in his eyes.

"It also will open the floor to anyone else wishing to court Severus," Lucius said in obvious amusement.

"I won't be able to let you go," Harry warned the man challengingly. Snape glared back suspiciously before snorting in amusement at the presumption that he couldn't handle the Gryffindor. Harry in turn narrowed his eyes and flared his nostrils, accepting the implied challenge. His own stubbornness wouldn't let him back out now.

"Harry, we'll discuss courtship procedures and the like once this meeting is over. I can already tell I won't dissuade you from pursuing him," Xenophilius said mildly. "Lets first formally address what we want to accomplish here today, aside from my son's obvious intent to pursue Master Snape."

"I want to stop having to fight for my life," Harry said immediately. "I want to be normal."

"Brat, you will never be normal. I can, however, agree to stop hunting you and forbid those under my control to harm you," Voldemort said in amusement. "As your sister pointed out earlier I can and will protect you but you have to ask for it or join my side. I don't have any justification for it otherwise. I would also need to know why Dumbledore would kill you if I refuse to."

"Luna?" Harry asked turning towards his sister with the same question.

"Harry has a piece of you. He's had the piece ever since you marked him," Luna informed them both earnestly. "He's taken really very good care of it and it won't want to leave him unless leaving will protect my brother. It was strong enough to help that poor memory from the chamber along so that you could merge before you got a new body. The small piece Harry's been taking care of didn't want to leave when the lonely memory left to find you his piece was too close to merging. The only way to remove Harry's piece now would be for you to kill him but if anyone else tries my brother will get to meet my mother early."

It took a good ten minutes for Voldemort to puzzle out her words before gaping at the young seer.

"What?" Harry demanded sharply. He was really sick of his life being a mystery while everyone else played with him like a puppet.

"You know I don't think of you that way brother. Its just not my secret to share and telling you would put you in danger from everyone, even some of the Dark," Luna said in disappointment. Harry blushed sheepishly and offered her an apologetic look before more calmly looking at this long time nemesis.

"If it is what I suspect and Dumbledore knows..." Voldemort started only for Luna to interrupt.

"He does," Luna confirmed, nodding for him to continue his verbal train of thought.

"Then your sister is right, you have my protection but by the same token you cannot return to Hogwarts without precautions. I would honestly prefer if you don't return to Dumbledore's domain at all but I doubt I would manage to convince you of such," Voldemort finished, looking a cross between ill and strangely sympathetic.

"Not without getting Professor Snape free or rescuing a few of my friends," Harry said mildly, determined not to overreact.

"He won't let Neville go unless dragon lady Longbottom goes after him. Fred and George are already free because you set them free when you gave them their dream. Ron and Ginny... are lost to us unless you accept the plane that will kill you within two years time. Percy is lost to the lies of the Ministry. Bill and Charlie Weasley might be rescued but they would fare better if we rescue their parents first. Molly is going to be harder than Arthur and we will have to tell them about the Dursleys. Uncle Lucius will have to sit down with Arthur and discuss the ending of the Blood Feud to make this work. Arthur and Molly will eventually have to apologize on behalf of their ancestor, erasing their blood traitor status," Luna mused aloud. "Arthur and Molly don't want to be light but can't find a way to slip into the shadows without help. If the goat ever gets his hands on my brother and the nasty muggles are still alive then Harry will be forced into their care. There are a couple of ways around that but the only way to make it even a little safe is for them to die."

"But.." Harry started to protest only for Luna to silence him.

"Harry, they will kill their own little grandbaby for having magic," Luna told him gently. "Your Aunt and Cousin are squibs and the goat has reinforced their fear of magic a thousand times over. Once the baby is dead they will destroy the Statute of Secrecy in an attempt to kill you for infecting them with magic. War will break out and it will rage for generations. We need time to teach everyone why muggles are dangerous and not disgusting or you will have to kill thousands and the streets will run red with blood."

Everyone went pale at this pronouncement and it didn't take long for Harry to break down crying. He clutched at Snape, who instinctively tightened his grip and cuddled the smaller wizard close.

"Will I ever get a family?" Harry sobbed.

"Not if you follow Dumbledore. His plan is for you to die and if you survive that Ginny will keep you away from the children and do everything to make you miserable. I tried changing it but it comes down to your choice. My young friendship with her was already broken when I chose you over her and Dumbledore," Luna said sadly. She always hated delivering bad news.

"Xenophilius Malfoy Lovegood, I, as Head of the Malfoy family, do hereby declare your exile from the family at an end and restore to you your place among the family. Your daughter has proven your choice most wise and rendered great service to the family. I once more acknowledge you and your children as Malfoys. Due to the recently presented danger of our enemies as Head of the Family I request and require you and your children to reside at the family manor henceforth until such time as it is deemed safe to return," Lucius said formally, allowing his family magic to surge, swirl, and generally examine everything before acting. It flooded the three newest members of the family, causing the blond in their hair to gleam as the magic settled into their cores, confirming the end of banishment.

"That wasn't necessary... thank you Luc," Xeno said shyly.

"I've been wanting to do that since father died but couldn't figure out a way to get around his original declaration," Lucius said dryly.

"I think... I have to show Madame Bones all of this," Moody said unsteadily. "Its bad enough that Albus was confirmed as arranging the attempted murder of a child. This... seer stuff is dangerous and the consequences the girl outlined are horrific."

"Talk to the Dursleys. I'm sure his Darkness will accept you when you're done," Luna said serenely. "You'll need to Obliviate Mr. Black and use a secrecy charm on Miss. Tonks. She needs time to decide and the others don't know enough about what was happening to break this. When you submit the memory as evidence make a few back ups and give them to the goblins for both their records and safe keeping. They need to know about this."

"Alright girly but I'll make my own decisions and preparations," Moody said gruffly, eyeing her with suspicion but complying with her spell suggestions. He didn't try to hide his actions but instead planned on telling them it was the price of escape and keeping Harry alive. Which was true, in a way but certainly not the whole truth.

"I wouldn't expect anything less. I just want to keep my brother safe," Luna told him a glint of steel in her gaze. Moody gave a harsh laugh and the meeting was at an end. Voldemort dismissed his side, leaving only Lucius and himself from the Dark. Severus stayed trapped under his imp while Luna helped her father put the light on the outside of the wards. Moody was kind enough to signal the Knight bus and pay the passage for his unconscious comrades before apparating away.

"We have to pack, my flower and get your brother's things. Luc won't wait too long before deciding its better just to drag us to the manor and buy everything new," Xeno said with a chuckle.

"He's going to make us get new things any way," Luna pointed out with a laugh that was filled with true joy. An hour later they were all headed to Malfoy Manor.


	3. Malfoy Manor

"Lucius?" Narcissa asked uncertainly as their party arrived in the entry hall, her eyes roving over each of them in turn.

"I found a way to remove Xenophilius' banishment!" Lucius said excitedly as he swept his wife off her feet in a joyful laugh. Harry stared in shock at the laughing man who he'd only thought of as an enemy since meeting him.

"Not everything is black and white, not everyone on the other side is evil," Luna murmured serenely into her brother's ear. Harry nodded dumbly in acknowledgement. He knew about masks and had been using them for years, this just drove home that other people used masks too. He would have to find ways of looking underneath them once he found the mask.

"Put me down Lucius!" Narcissa scolded, her own happiness shining in her eyes. "You're being rude."

"Its just family," Lucius pointed out but still set his wife down, grinning like a fool.

"And Severus, and our Lord and Mr. Potter," Narcissa said dryly.

"Not Potter, Lovegood," Lucius corrected mischievously. Narcissa blinked before putting the pieces together and beaming at a nervous Harry.

"Welcome to the family Harry. Draco will be pleased not to have to provoke the Weasley boy just to have you look at him any more," Narcissa informed him smugly. Harry's jaw dropped. He'd had no idea that Draco started the fights to get his attention.

"I thought..." Lucius started in confusion.

"Lucius dear, Draco has been the one starting the fights. He just didn't want to disappoint you and had a few nightmares about being ignored," Narcissa said gently. "You remember his run in with that Bogart when he was younger and facing the idea of being forgotten before we found him hours later?"

"That... makes a weird kind of sense," Harry murmured with a grimace. He didn't like knowing that his schoolyard rival was anything more than a bully to mostly ignore. "Hang on, not that I actually mind, but did my name change?"

"Only if you wanted it too," Luna informed him happily.

"I need to use the library. I will see everyone at supper," Voldemort said, his tone easily conveying his amusement as he wandered in the direction of the manor's library.

"I need to brew several potions for the hospital wing," Severus agreed before wandering off in the direction of the potions lab. Harry started to follow, not wanting the other man gone but was gently stopped by Luna.

"The side effects of the spell should have worn off by now," Luna said in concern. The feeling of her brother stiffening under her light grip told her that he was playing it up to stay near the older wizard. "Ah... Harry you have to learn the protocols first or he won't take you seriously."

Reluctantly Harry allowed his sister to lead him out of the entry hall in the opposite direction of the Potions Master. The next week was hellish for Harry, being able to see Snape but not allowed to even talk to him until he'd learned certain things at his sister's insistence. In contrast Draco's reaction had been hilarious when he got home from Hogwarts.

"What are you doing here?!" Draco asked as he stumbled at the sight of his school nemesis.

"Reading," Harry said with a shrug, tucking his increasingly long blond lock of hair behind his ear. He hadn't even looked up from his book when the Malfoy Heir had made his rather loud appearance.

"That's not what I meant. What are you doing in my home?" Draco asked bluntly.

"Draco!" Narcissa called in happiness, sweeping him up in a fierce hug that confused the younger blond greatly.

"Mother? Why is Potter here?" Draco asked, giving into his confusion enough to drop the pureblood mask.

"Your father found a way to reverse your Uncle Xenophilius' banishment but by that point Harry and Luna had accidentally performed an ancient sibling adoption ceremony. To put it more simply Harry's your new cousin and we decided to have the whole family living in the manor for safety reasons. Dumbledore is sure to try and take Harry from us and if he wins... well it won't be pleasant," Narcissa explained gently.

"What did you do to my mother?" Draco growled at his new cousin.

"Nothing. I was just as shocked as you are when she and your dad accepted me," Harry answered with shrug. Draco stared at him for a moment before trying to curse him. Narcissa was quick to snatch away his wand before the magic manifested.

"None of that Draco. Why don't you ask him why he said no in the first place? Maybe you didn't make as good of an impression as you told us on the train?" Narcissa suggested. "Supper is at 7 and the Dark Lord found something he wants to discuss with you Harry."

"Thanks Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said quietly. He wasn't really surprised that Draco had tried to curse him, more resigned really. He'd found out by accident that Severus was the ferret's godfather. Harry couldn't figure out a way to bury the hatchet with the prat before enlisting the Slytherin in gift ideas for the courtship with Snape.

"You're family now. Besides, with your parent's wills sealed I should have been given custody of you as the closest magical blood relative when Sirius was sent off to Azkaban but Dumbledore interfered. Without the old goat you two would have been raised as brothers. You'll just have to learn how to get along a bit later than usual for brothers," Narcissa said gently before wandering off in the direction of the library. From her words Lucius _still_ hadn't told her about the Dursleys but Harry was grateful for it after accidentally seeing her in a temper. He, along with the rest of the house hold, was justifiably terrified of an angry Narcissa Malfoy nee Black.

"Your mum has a scary temper," Harry said thoughtfully. "I'm glad she doesn't know about some of the stuff from school or the stuff with the Dursleys."

"What are you on about? What about these Dursleys?" Draco asked him with an odd look. There was no mention about school antics aside from silent agreement.

"The cupboard? Not being loved or wanted? You taunted me about it all the time... Merlin, you didn't know," Harry reminded him but the flash of horrified realization that crossed the blond's face had him dropping his book and bolting. The crash of the door to the room had several people come running only for them to just miss Harry. Lucius saw the look on his son's face and realized something was very wrong.

"Draco? What happened?" Lucius asked quietly.

"Potter... I thought that the muggles making him sleep in a cupboard was just people being stupid. Same for not being wanted by anyone. I didn't know..." Draco babbled, launching himself into his father's arms an breaking down crying as he realized exactly how much he'd hurt his prospective friend.

"We have to find him," Voldemort declared worriedly. "Lucius try to get more out of your son. Narcissa take the west wing, Severus the east wing and the gardens, I'll take the north wing and the orchards. If you see either Lovegood have them help."

They quickly dispersed in search of Harry and his hiding place. Severus found Harry in the hedge maze staring blankly at the fountain near the center of the pattern.

"Stubborn brat, you're not supposed to run off like that and spook everyone," Severus snarked but there was no heat in his voice as he joined Harry on the stone bench. He started to get worried when there was no response except a blank stare at the fountain for nearly ten minutes.

"Sorry... just bad memories," Harry said softly, breaking the increasingly worried silence.

"I ought to drag you inside and hand you over to Narcissa with the instructions to get whatever is wrong out of you," Severus informed him sternly. Harry flinched at the thought and hunched in on himself.

"You must think I'm pathetic," Harry said with a suspiciously wet laugh.

"Hardly but you have earned a complete physical and a discussion with the Aurors which includes submitting a copy of your memories," Severus told him, the new topic both more comfortable and more unsettling.

"I already saw Narcissa get angry," Harry said with cringe. Severus winced but refused to offer him an out. "I'm gonna be stuck on a potions regime an learning all the pureblood stuff this summer aren't I?"

"Yes," Severus agreed neutrally.

"Can I at least file a complaint against Umbridge for making us write lines in our own blood? I couldn't get McGonagall to listen or anywhere near Dumbledore to tell him. She used it on all of us, except maybe the Slytherins," Harry's voice cracked when he mentioned the blood quill, hoping that the man would listen to him. He had taken a chance in even mentioning the quill. Harry felt that if the Potions Master wanted to be an evil git and ignore his advances he needed to at least be able to trust the man with the safety of the other students. If the man passed the test then Harry would stop at nothing to have him for a husband.

"Yes, but I will require you to submit any memories of someone seriously hurting you. Meaning anything you would not stand idly by if your friends were going through it. I am willing review them with you and remove the ones that are either irrelevant for various reasons or too personal for you to officially share. I also suspect that the Dark Lord will demand an accounting at some point. So it may be best to get it out of the way now rather than incur his temper by withholding the information," Severus pointed out judiciously.

"If I do what do I get out of this?" Harry asked slyly.

"I will not immediately object to your courtship, thus nullifying it, once you have issued the official declaration when we are once again at Hogwarts. I won't stand for you issuing it off of school grounds and immediately opening it up to the entire wizarding world to contest your potential claim regardless of circumstance," Severus informed him. "I also won't tell Narcissa that you don't have a proper wardrobe but that will only buy you a few weeks at most to escape her shopping trip. Unless you plan to use your school robes regularly your reprieve will last even less than that. I'm honestly surprised she hasn't dragged you and your sister off to get new clothes yet."

"And if I still say no?" Harry asked curiously.

"Then I drag you in there, inform Narcissa of your lack of suitable clothing, inform her that you have probably been hiding injuries, and offer to dose you with Veritaserum. I will also immediately void your courtship attempt whenever and wherever it is made," Severus informed him bluntly.

"Even if it loses you first crack at harvesting a 60 foot, thousand year old basilisk corpse?" Harry asked pointedly, more fishing for gift ideas than seriously considering banning the man from the corpse. Severus hesitated than reluctantly nodded his agreement with that statement.

"Why? Why is it important to you? You never cared if I was hurt before," Harry asked sharply.

"Stupid boy, of course I care. I just couldn't afford to let anyone know that I cared or it would have greatly increased the danger to both of us," Severus scowled. "I have been walking the line as a spy on both sides. The only person I have a vestied interest in seeing survive this mess, aside from myself, is _you_. Now, we are going inside and you are submitting yourself for a health check and interrogation by an Auror. If you like I can arrange to have one from each side take the report so that it will be a balanced and proper investigation."

"Alright," Harry reluctantly agreed and they headed back into the manor.


	4. Auror Interests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, if anything in the story seems off _say something_! My pollen allergy has been acting up and it feels like I'm drunk half the time as my body fights off the excess of pollen and the weather shifts. Otherwise... ENJOY!  
>  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was pleased and relieved that Harry had been found. They were less pleased by what the incident had revealed and most of them were some form of murderous when it came to mentioning the Dursleys. Harry had to argue hard to keep them from going after the Dursleys and stick to only calling the Aurors. Luna countered by saying that at least Vernon and Petunia needed to either die or be tried in a magical court before next summer. Harry grumbled but didn't object to the thought of working within the actual legal system. No one bothered to inform him yet that they could rightfully and _legally_ claim blood feud. The blood feud would allow them to attack in any way they chose after either invoking the magic or filing the paperwork at the ministry.

"I told you already I don't want them hurt," Harry said in exasperation. He was really getting a headache from all of this arguing and he hadn't even admitted to more than the cupboard yet!

"And I told you leaving them alone isn't an option," Luna sniped back. "I didn't manage to properly see how they treated you in my visions but I know it was bad. You _will_ allow us to press charges if you won't let us punish them ourselves."

"You're not gonna budge on this are you?" Harry asked looking at all of them in something close to amusement mixed with despair.

"You ignored part of our agreement so I get to tell Narcissa," Severus smirked at him in a way that reminded Harry of getting caught red handed in something dangerous that only being caught had protected him from.

"No! No, alright... I give. I'll let them have memories about the Dursleys," Harry caved. He _hated_ feeling so weak and being reminded that he'd never been able to defend himself against them or otherwise escape his mistreatment.

"And what do you get to tell me?" Narcissa asked archly.

"Nothing you won't figure out on your own later," Severus said with an evil smirk. He would keep his end of the bargain as long as the tempting brat kept his. "I promised you an Auror from each side for a fair investigation and proper trial. Are you rejecting our agreement?"

"No," Harry said miserably as he mentally started plotting how to get back at the older wizard.

"If you have brought the situation to the attention of anyone we will need the memories of that and any reason they gave not to help you," Voldemort pointed out. "I am willing to make the public aware that you were not lying about my return. As well as that the prophecy that Dumbledore relied upon so heavily as justification for his actions is published and explained by your sister so that it will cease bothering us. I am also willing to publicly offer a pact of peace to the Ministry."

"Then why haven't you? I mean your approach is more Gryffindor than Slytherin," Harry asked pointedly.

"Dumbledore blocked all of the Slytherin approaches and made the situation worse. He is directly responsible for the deaths of more than 40 muggleborns by refusing to help them when they reported mistreatment at home," Voldemort grumbled angrily. "We were too late to pull them out. Before you ask the raids were generally aginst people who risked the Statute of Secrecy in some way, to rescue mistreated children. The exceptions were the times when I wasn't in my right mind or Dumbledore actively arranged for misinformation to reach me. I doubt he ever explained to his precious group of fried chicken what my motives actually are."

"Then you can't make that promise. Just as I can't promise not to protect people. You need to brush up on muggle technology, you're putting us more at risk than you realize," Harry informed him sadly. "Things have changed a lot in the last fifty years."

"I will take your advice under advisement.... You still aren't getting out of the health check and discussion with the Aurors," Voldemort told him.

Harry cursed, his distraction ploy foiled. Voldemort took the chance to quickly summon what he needed to pen a letter before sending the letter off via Malfoy House elf. Less than ten minutes later an elf popped in to tell them that they had visitors in the front entrance hall. Luna quickly ushered Harry in the correct direction the others on her heels, unconsciously protective in their movements.

"Kingsley? Mad-eye?" Harry said in surprise when he finally got a look at who had arrived.

"Potter," Moody greeted gruffly, eyeing the other inhabitants of the Manor suspiciously. "You know Shacklebolt but these two are Amelia Bones and John Dawlish. I was just going over the memory of earlier with Madam Bones when Dawlish got that letter from the Malfoy elf."

"I'm certain you recognize me from the memory and who I am. Bare in mind I actually don't want to be hurting anyone and I did try to do all this legally but Dumbledore decided I was evil at age eleven and has been working against me ever since," Voldemort said mildly. "That said I asked Dawlish to snag another Auror from the Dumbledore's little club to make sure this investigation is fully and impartially investigated. It has come to my attention that Mr. Potter's previous guardians are drastically unfit to care for a magical of any age. I want a formal investigation into his previous home life that won't get buried. I may no longer be after Potter's life but others might be. I have extended my protection to him but I cannot be everywhere. I also can't stop him if he decides to do something. Legally Mr. Lovegood could stop him, provided you accept the ancient adoption, but he's stubborn enough to get around just about anything. If he weren't I would have long since killed him in my mad quest to stop something that has already happened. I am thankful Miss. Luna explained to me certain important information I had been unaware of."

"And this important information?" Amelia asked cautiously.

"I was an idiot and the prophecy fulfilled the night the Potter's died," Voldemort said flatly. "Dumbledore has been leading me on a dangerous wild goose chase and using Potter as bait, risking our world in the process. This ties in with what I asked the two Aurors here to discuss and officially report. Harry?"

So Harry reluctantly explained about the Dursleys with Luna occasionally chiming in with prompts or an explanation to help things along, reciting the prophecy and its meaning. He also explained about what Umbridge had been doing at the school. For every explanation he provided evidence, mostly in the form of various memories. Snape caught him in several lies but kept his silence. He didn't see a good reason for forcibly ripping open the mental wounds that clearly came with whatever Potter was covering. Besides, if the brat was serious about initiating the courtship protocols with him he could always pry answers out of the stubborn fool later.

"Sounds like they've got a lot to answer for," Amelia Bones growled. "I can't bring Dumbledore up on full charges because of his power base and lack of hard evidence against him but there's enough evidence here to get him put on probation. I can also enforce the requirement that the next Defense Professor hold either a Mastery or an Auror certification plus 5 years practical experience to teach. I will allow Dawlish to remain on the force as a go-between but he will report every meeting he attends to me. I must also clear any raids he goes on and may give him extra assignments to perform during those raids, which may or may not include protecting your intended victims."

"Acceptable but I retain the right to curse them badly or terrify them. He can only convey your wish for them to survive, anything else I am not obligated to uphold. I trust that is a satisfactory trade for ensuring that these... worthless beasts receive the fullest punishment for their transgressions and that Dumbledore will be fully investigated?" Voldemort inquired tersely. "That Potter will remain with his new family and be protected from idiots on either side who think its a good idea to go after him?"

"What about the curse on the Defense position?" Harry asked curiously.

"Ah, that I can fix if Madam Bones gets one of her better Aurors into position or will look the other way if one of mine receives it," Voldemort said lightly, looking at the woman in inquiry.

"Certainly but I have to ensure that no one from Dumbledore's vigilante group takes the position to avoid a conflict of loyalty since the Headmaster is going to be under investigation," Amelia pointed out.

"I'll figure out some way to give you the list," Moody grumbled irritably, taking a swig from his flask. Harry darted forwards and snatched the flask before hiding behind Voldemort and checking it.

"Nope, not polyjuice just alcohol," Harry muttered, making a face at the smell.

"And it took you this long to make an identity check?" Moody asked dryly.

"You've been sitting with us for just under an hour without drinking from your flask. Barty Jr. used the flask to hide the polyjuice potion the last time and I don't know you well enough to catch you with a normal question-response check. I've been trying to figure out a way to snatch your flask the entire time. I've seen Kingsley before but again didn't have the info to check him so I watched Snape. He wasn't concerned by any of you and Madam Bones has some of the same habits as Susan. They've got the same weird sort of hand flexing on her wand when she's nervous," Harry said with a shrug, tossing the flask back. "My scar tells me that Voldy is Voldy. There seems to be some sort of background bond with Snape ever since the Department of Mysteries mess but its weird and fades in and out like its both trying to connect and trying to die. It doesn't do anything except give me an awareness of how near he is and it seems to be really short ranged. The Malfoys are reacting right from what I can tell and so are my sister and new father. I'm not an idiot I just don't usually show off."

"Yes, the... punishments for doing your best," Bones agreed grimly. "Rest assured that the Dursley family will be facing trial shortly. As you have provided sufficient evidence and are still physically a minor you will not have to face them in court."

"Physically?" Voldemort asked sharply.

"He was a champion in the Tournament and his magical guardian at the time, Dumbledore, allowed his participation. He's legally an adult," Amelia said with a shrug. "Abuse victims aren't usually made to face their abusers when its brought to court any way because of how rigorous the examination of evidence is and the powerful magic used to confirm the evidence. He's of age to start a relationship with anyone he wishes as long as any of his teachers who become romantically involved with him have his work graded by someone else. That's standard."

"Wait, you mean when I fought off the Dementors at the beginning of the year I was considered an adult and allowed to use magic?!" Harry asked angrily. "Why was I even put on trial!?"

"Yes and no. You still hadn't completed your OWLs which is the required minimum for retaining your wand and leaving school. Until you took your OWLs you were still subject to the underage magic laws even though you were legally an adult," Bones explained. "Its one of those strange overlapping loopholes that exist in our laws."

Harry scowled but nodded his understanding.

"Headmaster Dumbledore isn't going to be happy about any of this," Kingsley said unhappily.

"He keeps spouting off about Potter needing to be at his relatives to recharge the blood wards and it being the only safe place for him," Moody explained helpfully. "He's unusually determined that Potter go back there and that we make sure everyone knows yon Dark Idiot is back."

"Oi! I recognize that I screwed up but there's no need to be insulting," Voldemort said in a clearly insulted tone that made Harry laugh. Voldemort's next words in parseltongue sent Harry into further peels of laughter that had him rolling about on the floor. "~You would think that such an accomplished duelist would be above such petty insults. He's nothing more than an overgrown child hiding in a pillow and sheet fort.~"

Voldemort's pleased expression over Harry's laughter drove home the fact that he wasn't a threat to the youth any more. They wrapped up the interview, having long since missed supper, and went to their separate beds.


	5. Life Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still suffering from the "drunk" pollen effect.... tell me if I screwed up. Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Harry why did Tippy come to me and ask if you could continue to use some of Draco's old clothes? She said she could only find rags in your trunk since Lucius picked it up when he got Draco from school," Narcissa asked calmly. She was still furious over what they had all learned the day before but felt that a distraction as well as properly outfitting everyone was the best course of action... until she could get her hands on Umbridge and the Dursleys. Harry choked on a bit of egg, swallowing harshly to get it out of the way.

"I don't know ma'am. My clothes should still be in the trunk unless someone got into it and destroyed them," Harry told her honestly. Then he got a wicked idea and barely suppressed a smirk as he darted a glance towards Snape. "Its not like I only wear _black_ or anything or am hiding away brewing _potions_ all of the time."

Snape glared at the impertinent brat but kept his silence, not wanting Narcissa to pounce on him about his wardrobe. He had to dodge her inquisition fairly regularly as it was. Severus' eyes narrowed as his suspicious mind put two and two together, so that was the brat's revenge or at least part of it. The younger man hadn't fought hard enough not to testify but that could have been his sister's insistence that if he didn't thousands would die. The Potion Master knew how hard it was to talk about mistreatment at home and the mindset one developed as a defensive measure. The fact that he was going for revenge instead of meekly accepting Severus' necessary intervention was a _good_ thing. It meant that those beasts hadn't broken him, no matter what masks he wore at school.

"Let me head this off for you Narcissa. Brat, if you need clothes say so, I've never seen you in anything but school uniform or what I would call rags. I know you're planning something and I will allow your revenge this once. I was out of line forcing the issue yesterday but I had to know if Petunia had managed to break your spirit and if you were only following your friends on those little adventures. I also need to know the damage so that I can brew the proper potions for you. Cooperate fully with the Healer and medical check and I will quietly submit to whatever brewing embarrassment you've thought up as revenge for my high-handedness," Severus informed him calmly. He was shaking inside with a mixture of humiliation and dread at what was to come, remembering the cruel pranks of the Marauders.

"Will you ever wear anything but black?" Harry asked dryly, not believing his luck. With these witnesses the older man would be forced to actually follow through on letting him have his revenge!

"Is that your price?" Severus asked evenly, mentally wincing at the thought he might find himself in pink or lavender for an unspecified length of time.

"Nooo... I haven't decided yet," Harry said suspiciously. Yes, he remembered the cruel memory he'd accidentally fallen into but he wasn't as cruel as that. Then it hit him, Snape thought he was going to do something just as cruel as in the memory possibly even repeat the memory. Oh hell no! He wanted revenge but he wasn't going to act like the _Dursleys_. He wasn't ever intentionally cruel.

"Right, just for thinking I'd pull the same thing I saw in your memory you also have to get an entire new wardrobe without black in it. I'll pay for it if I have to but _no black_. As for my revenge from earlier.... you have to tutor Neville and stop handing out unfair detentions to students for the first month of school," Harry informed him shortly, still upset that the other man would think him that cruel.

"Not going to force him to wear a tutu and walk down Diagon Alley at lunch time?" Lucius asked lightly.

"If I do that then he'll never accept my courtship. I bet he's already wanting to run away from me any way," Harry said unhappily.

"Then why are you even bothering?" Draco asked cruelly. He was jealous that Harry was mooning over _his_ godfather.

"Because its a chance at being properly happy and I want to know for certain if he can accept me as an equal," Harry said softly, quickly turning back to his breakfast. He didn't admit that he'd fallen more than slightly for the git of a man earlier that year, despite the pain of the Occlumency sessions.

Breakfast finished in an uncomfortable silence with more than half of the participants still in a slightly zombie like state. A quick floo trip to St. Mungoes ended the awkwardness as Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, as per usual, only to land against a glamoured Voldemort and send them both sprawling. Snape barely hid his amusement as he pulled the brat back to his feet and took the chance to just hold him for a moment. Voldemort gave Harry a sour look for he unexpected tumble but didn't say anything more. They were quickly ushered into an examination room, courtesy of the Malfoy and Potter names.

"Why do I have to be here?" Draco asked petulantly. He wanted to know more about Harry but didn't feel that he had the right to intrude on the uncomfortable exam in the first place. He had fallen back on being a spoiled brat so that his parents wouldn't think he was mature enough yet to invade the other boy's privacy without reason.

"You were the one to bring part of the problem to our attention. You will see exactly why we needed to be told and you will learn what damage muggles can do, why we need to be separate from them," Lucius informed his heir, turning their trip into an impromptu lesson. "In learning Harry's various injuries we will be better able to help him and you will see exactly how strong he actually is. He is a part of our family now and if something happens to me then it will fall to you to protect and help care for our family. Harry will have to learn about things like this just as much as you since he is the last of the Potters. I would never be so crass as to require this without a reason. Just as you will learn how strong he is and what else he needs to be well taken care of Harry will learn from you how serious his mistreatment was. Right now he probably still thinks its normal and that we've been acting to get him to do what we want for later use. Seeing your reaction as both schoolmate and rival will give him a better idea _why_ we are so appalled at his previous treatment. This is not something that can be simply fixed with the right spell or potion and he will always have to live with some of the things he learned while with those vile beasts."

"Why are purposefully being a prat?" Harry asked quietly.

"This... is private. Yes, I want to know so that I can get back at them and make sure you're okay but earlier... you ran. You never run, too much of a Gryffindork to realize that you should," Draco said, dropping the childish act in favor of solemnity.

"I have a sense of survival but its really battered," Harry joked weakly.

"And that is one of the reasons why we are here," Severus said softly. "None of us are objecting to your stated intention to court me but you need to be fit or at least healing for any of us to feel comfortable with you trying something so drastic. Your original confession might have been spell induced by your sister with experimental magic but it was still serious enough that it warranted investigation. My rude actions before told me that, with time, you will likely recover from the mental strain that accompanied the physical injuries."

"That doesn't change that we need the official medical record to stop this from happening again, to stop anyone from ever sending you back," Voldemort said gently. "We've filed the report with the Aurors and the investigation has been started. All of this is helping them prove there is something they should be looking at to keep it from happening again to either you or someone else. Lucius is standing in for Xeno as your official guardian partly because he is the legal and practical head of the Malfoy family, to which you were included when he ended Xenophilius' banishment from the family. Xeno is still your adoptive father if you want him to be, which is also why he's here. Severus is here as a potions master who will be brewing all of the potions you need. I am here because I extended to you my protection and the protection of the Dark due to new information. Draco is here to learn, while Narcissa and Luna are here as support. Most of us will likely be banished to the waiting area."

"Right you are, sir," the healer said, bustling in with clear efficiency. "Now, what seems to be the trouble today?"

"I'm Xenophilius Lovegood and your patient is Harry Potter. Harry and my daughter Luna accidentally did an ancient mutual sibling adoption ritual a little over a week ago. In the course of sorting out some of the legalities, which is mostly paperwork and still incomplete, we discovered that his previous caretakers had been abusing him. I have already acknowledged him as my son and my brother lifted the family banishment having us fall under the purview of the Malfoy family again," Xeno explained. "Harry still hasn't decided if he's going to change his name which is why some of the ministry paperwork isn't quite done yet."

"You need documentation to press charges," the healer concluded sadly. He had more experience with treating muggle-born abuse cases than most of the staff since most of the magical world treated children as precious gifts. The examine went quickly after that and even Harry was shocked by how long his medical history turned out to be. Draco's furious reaction did exactly what Lucius said it would, helping Harry to recognize that his mistreatment should never have happened.

"Does anyone know who placed Mr. Potter with these... _monsters_?" the healer asked tightly.

"Supposedly... Albus Dumbledore. We made an official filing yesterday when the information came to light. It was a bit of a challenge getting Harry to describe it all since he'd never been taught that any of it was out of line," Lucius said just as tightly. He really hadn't expected how much shear _damage_ had been inflicted on the cheeky brat.

"... Right. I'll file a copy officially with the Auror Department, keep a copy with his medical file, give you two copies, and keep one myself as a back up. From what I can tell once its known he was here someone is likely to try and _erase_ the evidence if the Prophet doesn't get its hands on the bloody thing first. Lets give them as hard of a time erasing it as possible, short of publishing it ourselves, shall we?" the healer asked lightly. There was a murmured round of agreement and the records were quickly handed out.

"Would... would it help someone else if they knew about me? About the Dursleys?" Harry asked neutrally which quickly shifted to bewilderment at how serious everyone was taking the situation. Harry had mostly been humoring them, thinking it was a good way to avoid being sent back to the Dursleys for the summer despite the various promises that he didn't have to go back. "Its just that Dumbledore said something about not painting muggles in a bad light to keep people like Hermione from loosing her family. At the end of first year he said I should be more grateful for them keeping me... I don't understand. They've told me they never wanted me."

"You know what? I think killing that man will be well worth the price of breaking my healers oath!" the healer growled. He immediately set aside Harry's medical history and stalked purposefully towards the door, intent on murder.

"You will do no one any good getting thrown into Azkaban for attempted murder," Voldemort scolded, blocking the way. "We've already managed to get an investigation started on him and the Dark Lord ordered that Potter be protected rather than hunted. We need to break that man's power base before his crimes can be revealed and the damage both to the people he has misused and our society as a whole can be addressed. If he dies now it would be as a martyr and people would still be getting hurt for that bastard's flawed ideals."

"Wow, I didn't know you could be so eloquent," Harry said sarcastically, shattering the tense silence that had fallen.

"To answer your question, yes, it would help," Lucius said softly. "It would also place you in front of the public eye and you would be hounded by the press and public alike."

Harry grimaced but seriously considered the option before making a decision. "Well, its not like I haven't had to deal with that before. If it will help someone else... give it to Rita Skeeter, she'll at least make it sound good."

"I don't like it," Severus said, obviously worried.

"Can you think of something else that would have the same impact? Would drive home the problem and the fact there is a solution just as well or better than this?" Harry asked sourly. "I hate the attention but I do know how to use it somewhat. It would also be a good way to give the reason why I didn't know I was insulting everyone who crossed my path. Two or more birds, one stone."

"Boulder, more like," Voldemort muttered. He wasn't happy about this either but couldn't argue with even the weakest result being helpful in this instance. That settled the official records were distributed and filed with an extra sent to Rita. The story was in the evening edition of the Prophet that night.

Harry hid in Malfoy Manor, learning everything about being a pureblood heir and the courtship rituals he planned to invoke. Meanwhile the rest of the Wizarding world went insane over news of his time at the Dursleys with repeated attempted interviews for all parties involved. Voldemort was quite pleased by Harry's general progress and the public displeasure with Dumbledore. Rita had even gone out of her way to point out that they'd never actually heard from Harry himself during the past year, that Dumbledore had kept them from him. It was repeatedly implied that the old man was using Harry to maintain his power and the fear of Voldemort's return among the populace. September first of his sixth year became the best chance for the reporters to get answers from everyone, including Harry's accidental adoption. It was going to be a feeding frenzy.


	6. Train to Tomorrow

Harry reluctantly led the way onto Platform 9 and 3/4 with his sister and new cousin at his side, the rest of the family and a glamoured Voldemort right behind them. Draco and he had managed to mostly put aside their fighting, allowing it to evolve into more of a sibling or at least family rivalry rather than their previous more aggressive one. Everyone had pitched in to bring Harry up to speed with his heir training and heal him back into a fit condition for a 16 year old powerful wizard. They had even celebrated his birthday, much to Harry's shock. Everything he needed new things for was promptly replaced upon discovery or asking. As a sort of trust exercise they gave Harry anywhere between a day and a week to ask or explain why he wanted to keep the original stuff before the practically destroyed item was replaced with a new version. As a result he was in a completely new wardrobe of the best quality barring the Weasley sweaters stashed in his newly enchanted trunk. The very same trunk that Voldemort had kidnapped one day to enchant with multiple compartments and expansion charms.

"~Time to show your foolish lion courage,~" Voldemort hissed just low enough for only Harry to hear as they entered the train platform full of people.

"~Bastard,~" was Harry's equally low response, earning an evil chuckle just as the noise of the packed platform drowned out everything else.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed as she caught sight of him. In a rush she tried to grab him up as if he were her boyfriend only to be slammed aside with a body blow from a furious Luna.

"You don't come _near_ my brother ever again! If you try to dose him with love potions again I'll make sure that you find yourself trapped in Slytherin's Chamber and this time I won't let my brother rescue you!" Luna practically snarled at the redhead.

"You don't get a say! He's mine!" Ginny screeched, earning the attention of nearby students and their families.

"Luna? What's going on?" Harry asked quietly, not wanting to draw further attention.

"I had the vision last night, it was a series of times where this bitch dosed you with love potions and did her best to rape you before keeping the children. Most of them led to you being under Dumbledore," Luna explained in low fury as she glared hatefully at her former friend. "The twins are safe but I asked Uncle to stop anything from this summer so that you could heal. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley might be safe but they have to be checked first. The two oldest are safe because they haven't been around but might not be safe in the future. I'm sorry it took so long for me to figure it out for you."

"That's okay. You did an amazing job any way. What would I do without my little sister?" Harry said comfortingly after taking a moment to puzzle through what sounded like an actual situation report. "Next time tell me, okay?"

"Yes, Harry," Luna agreed quickly. She didn't want to loose her brother because she was protecting him and forgetting to tell him.

" **Hi Harry!** " Fred and George said together as they bounced up to the group.

"Sorry... About... Ginny! She's... been... acting... mental... since... **the Ministry** ," the twins said, alternating back and forth except at the end when they spoke as one.

"Keep her from dosing my brother with love potions and we're even," Lung told them flatly. "Harry already has his eye on someone and I don't want to have to deal with the mess of someone else trying to steal him."

" **We can try** ," they said together with a shrug.

" _Traitor!_ " Ron spat hatefully, having come up behind the twins. He quickly dragged a protesting Ginny onto the train.

"I really shouldn't be surprised," Harry said sadly, staring after his former friend.

"That doesn't mean that he meant any less to you while it lasted," Luna offered comfortingly.

"How much would it cost me to get the two of you to come back to the school and either help get Harry resorted into Slytherin or back permanently to protect the insane Gryffindork?" Draco asked warily.

"Protect him from what?" Fred asked suspiciously.

"Its not like You-Know-Who can get into the castle," George agreed with a nod.

"Yeah," Harry agreed with a mirthless chuckle, more aware of the very same man at his back than ever.

"Potter's been staying with us because my cousin adopted him and father finally found a way around the family banishment. He's been trying to get Uncle Xeno back in the family for _years_ ," Draco said proudly. "Family means everything to a Malfoy so expect us to go after your brother and sister for what they did."

"Harry's our brother too," Fred explained.

"We've known something was off and we've tried fixing it but something always happened," George told them.

"Plus, he's part owner of our shop," Fred agreed smugly.

"Oh really?" Severus asked suspiciously, reminding them that he was there.

" **Oops. Sorry Harry!** " the twins said looking over at the forgotten Potions Master briefly before bolting.

"I'll get you for this!" Harry called laughingly after them. He knew he was probably going to be asked to get the antidotes for any pranks but didn't really mind.

"What do you think? Can we get them to send us prank supplies?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, they started it as a mail order business," Harry agreed, staring after his friends and nominal redheaded brothers.

"They are clean. The goat couldn't control them. Their _mother_ couldn't control them," Luna told him softly yet smugly. "The only time he even had partial control was when they were going crazy over wanting to be in the Tournament. They didn't like the death ratio, never actually wanted to be in it, and tried to help you but they were stopped. That's when he learned that they weren't controllable."

"Good to know. Lucius will be picking both of you up periodically so that you can learn more in regards to your houses, seats, and other heir related subjects. ~I'll have your twins kidnapped at some point so that you can explain what happened and they can choose their side,~" Voldemort told him, the last bit was in quiet parseltongue so that no one would over react.

"You're not allowed to hurt them," Harry shot back. "At least not until they choose the goat over us, and they have to be checked for spells and stuff to make sure its actually them making the choice."

"Agreed," Voldemort said mildly. The man was amused at Harry's rudimentary bargaining skills but wanted to encourage as many Slytherin traits as possible, especial self preservation.

The train whistle blew and they hurried onto the train, dodging over aggressive reporters the whole way. It made Harry realize that they had been kept back by some sort of spell cast by one of their group. No one noticed the beetle fluttering off of Harry's robe, just as no one had noticed it landing on him before they left the muggle side of the train station. They had arrived via the muggle gateway to throw off the reporters and because it was the route that Harry was used to.

Draco was having none of it when Harry tried to go off and find Hermione to sit with, instead he forced his cousin to come with him. Luna just smiled and followed along docilely behind both struggling boys.

"But!" Harry protested as he was literally dragged into the 6th year Slytherin compartment.

"No! You're sitting with us and that's final. You're family now and you need to learn what that is. Hell, you need to learn that Slytherins aren't evil the way the Weasel has been spouting ever since he snagged you as a friend before I could get to you," Draco informed him stoutly. The quick shove into one of the empty seats near the window had Harry firmly trapped with them, much to the amusement of the watching Slytherin 6th years.

"Dray is being pushy again," Pansy Parkinson observed.

"Its not the first time," Blaise Zabini agreed affably. "You know he's been trying to catch Potter's attention properly since first year. Looks like he finally managed it."

"Doesn't mean he should be kidnapping him," Crabbe grumbled irritably, quickly loosing interest and turning back to his book.

"Its not like we can usually talk him out of it," Goyle pointed out. "At least Professor Snape is willing to stop him being an idiot when he goes too far."

"But your all... Wha?!" Harry said in shock.

"Everyone, you know Potter and as you heard he's family now. Pureblood law obviously wouldn't let him change his name but he's now a Lovegood and a Malfoy. Father _finally_ managed to get around the terms of the banishment for Uncle Xeno. Also, the Dark Lord has switched from attacking the idiot to protecting him. I don't know why so don't ask but its genuine," Draco informed them as he took a seat near the door. He wanted some warning if his new cousin tried to bolt. Luna hummed happily as she sat at her brother's feet and took out a copy of the Quibbler.

"You're... not going to rip me apart? Or curse me?" Harry asked warily.

"We've been trying to get you alone for _years_ to talk to you or at least check to see if you've been spelled or something," Pansy pointed out with a snort of amusement. "Trust me, listening to Dray go on and on about you is more than enough for us to at least try to help keep you alive even if we couldn't help openly. It was one of the few times the prat would shut up."

"Oi!" Draco protested as the rest of the compartment voiced their agreement.

"The two Weasels are going to try and kidnap the snake in lion's skin. The old goat gave them badges to help keep the lion-snake in line with his plans. He will fail," Luna said dreamily.

"Great, that's just bloody great. Dumbledore is really pushing it," Harry groused, pulling out one of his text books as something to read.

"I still can't figure out how you managed to hide being a _Seer_ of all things this entire time," Draco said mutinously before pulling out his own unfinished book.

"A _Seer_?! She's a bloody _Seer_?! ... No wonder she's so loopy," Pansy said in surprise.

"I will greatly enjoy the protection of the snake pit," Luna said brightly, giving them all sunny smiles.

"Translation please," Blaise requested, staring at Luna in fascination. The door to the compartment slammed open to reveal the two youngest Weasleys before anyone could answer.

"Harry! There you are. We've come to rescue you from the slimy snakes," Ron proclaimed proudly, Ginny nodding enthusiastically at his side.

"Then why'd you call me a traitor on the platform? If Dumbledore sent you I want nothing to do with whatever it is," Harry tossed back at the redheads.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione corrected automatically from off to one side, clearly present but out of sight.

"What evil potion did you lot use on him?!" Ron demanded angrily.

"Come on Harry, lets get back to our compartment," Ginny said, trying to enter the compartment only to be blocked by a casually lifted arm from Draco.

"Touch my cousin and you'll regret it _Weasel_. You've already picked the old goat over Harry, as such you aren't welcome here," Draco informed them coldly, leveling his wand at the trio. Harry tried to get up to diffuse the situation only to find that Luna was using her position to purposefully trap him in his seat by bodily holding his legs down.

"Be ever so careful or the Basilisk Lord will send his wraiths and snakes to hunt you for trying to take his hatchling," Luna warned, not even bothering to look up from her magazine.

"What? Never mind, Harry needs to come with us," Ron said forcefully, trying to bully his way into getting what he wanted.

"Then Dumbledore should have made sure I never went to the Dursleys. I'll stay with my new family, thanks," Harry shot back, using a burst of raw magic to toss them away from the compartment just as the door slammed shut.

"Did I know you could use wandless magic?" Pansy asked stupidly.

"I think only Professor Snape knows from the failed Occlumency lessons last year unless someone's been stalking me since muggle primary school," Harry said tiredly. He wasn't used to spending that much magic at once. He hadn't just tossed the other Gryffindor's down the hallway, he'd cushioned their fall as well as shut the door.

"I wouldn't put it past the old goat... well at least I've got something interesting to tell mother and father about when I send them the normal arrival report in the morning," Draco said cheerfully. Harry tossed a chocolate frog at his head sending them all into laughter as it bounced off of his blond skull.


	7. Malfoy Converts

Fred and George turned away as the train finally faded into the distance. A quiet hiss was the only warning they got before everything went black. Voldemort quickly disillusioned them and apparated straight to Malfoy Manor, a twin under each arm.

"My lord?" Lucius asked warily. He and Narcissa had noticed the man's absence upon their return to the Manor and opted to wait for him in the entry hall.

"Fire Call their parents. We will solve this _now_ ," Voldemort ordered, dropping both glamour and disillusionment charms simultaneously.

"Should I set up the ritual room for a group cleansing my lord?" Narcissa asked graciously.

"Yes, and put these two inside the ritual circle, their parents will be joining them before we discuss anything of importance," Voldemort ordered, setting the redheads down on the floor. "I think I want some tea while we wait for the four of them to finish being cleansed."

"Of course my lord. Would you like to wait in the mint parlor? Or perhaps the lavender one?" Narcissa offered, eyeing the unconscious twins and wondering how upset Harry was going to be over their kidnapping.

"The mint one, I think. It has a nice selection of books I haven't read yet," Voldemort said musingly before wandering in the direction of the mentioned parlor. Narcissa quickly levitated the twins and headed for the ritual room.

"Arthur? You'd best come through with your wife. Those twin menaces of yours somehow got in through my wards," Lucius said evilly into the quick firecall to the Burrow. The call ended abruptly, cutting off the nicely inventive line of cursing only to flare a moment later disgorging Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"I'll tan their ever loving hides for this stunt!" Arthur ranted furiously. "I'm deeply sorry Lucius. They know better than to do something like this. Just give me a moment to snag them and we'll be out of your hair."

"Certainly," Lucius said evilly, slamming the wards into lock down so that they couldn't escape.

"They didn't come here under their own power... did they?" Arthur asked after a moment of stunned silence. Both he and Molly had felt the wards go into lock down and understood what it meant.

"The Dark Lord retrieved them personally. No harm has come to them aside from a stunner to the back. The four of you will be going through a cleansing ritual before we continue on to more important conversation," Lucius said pleasantly. "Your sons have a certain guarantee of safety thanks to young Harry. The two of you do not. You will go through the cleansing ritual and then we will all sit down for tea. Depending on your answers to certain questions after the cleansing we will not interfere with Harry keeping in touch with your family. We might even move towards ending this blood feud... for Harry's sake."

Molly and Arthur silently discussed the situation before coming to the inevitable conclusion. They were stuck.

"Lead the way," Arthur said graciously, pulling out his rarely used pureblood manners for the dangerous occasion.

The ritual was quick and brutal leaving all four of them soaked and furious at the proof of being controlled by someone else. A new set of clothes were provided to replace the ones ruined in the ritual but over all they sat down together for lunch peacefully. Voldemort opted to use the same glamour that he'd worn to the train platform rather than immediately deal with tiresome screams and cowering. Lunch passed mostly without comment beyond polite conversation, manners making the lie that everything was perfectly fine.

"Now then, what is this really all about Lucius?" Arthur said firmly as the remains of lunch disappeared from the table.

"The lightning brat likes you and his new sister said you might be retrievable from the old goat's grasp. If you aren't salvageable we'll eventually have to kill you, if you are than finding out quickly is to my benefit and keeps the brat happy," Voldemort informed them dropping his glamour to gasps of shock.

"You're.. not... trying... to... kill... him... anymore... are... you?" the twins asked, switching back and forth after a moment's shock and study of the man.

"No, I'm not. I'd actually rather like to keep him alive but Dumbledore might change his mind and stop trying to protect him after his little show of defiance," Voldemort informed them curtly. "I'm not asking you to join me but I am asking if you will side with Harry over the goat. I would also prefer some sort of vow to that effect or at least to protect him. I would really rather not have to deal with you as a threat to him if only to keep him from being upset at your loss."

Molly and Arthur exchanged a silent conversation before turning back to their hosts.

"Its not in us to torture or kill unless our family is at risk. However, we have seen how the Headmaster dismisses our concerns, explaining away Harry's injuries as perfectly logical and necessary. Now that our minds aren't clouded.... I don't want that man in charge of our world anymore," Molly informed them stoutly.

"We had also been looking into joining your side but Albus keeps a tight reign on those he feels are the most valuable. From that view point both Molly and I are extremely valuable because of the family bond we have built with Harry and because we have always appeared _light_. Ronald doesn't know but both of us were in Hufflepuff and it was actually Dumbledore's interference that had us telling our children that we were a family of Gryffindors, expecting the same of them. Hufflepuffs value loyalty and hardwork but it goes both ways. If our loyalty is abused we can turn more vengeful than any snake," Arthur told them darkly.

"Then... you... wouldn't... have... minded... us... in... **Slytherin**?!" the twins asked in shock.

"Boys, did you trick the hat to put you into Gryffindor?" Arthur asked with fond exasperation.

" **Harry did it too!** " the twins protested simultaneously, confirming their father's suspicions.

"We don't care what house you were in or should have been in, you're our children. We actually would have joined the dark before this but our position is somewhat precarious and Dumbledore has helped us out a few times when we were running dangerously low on funds," Arthur told them all, sending fond looks at his twin sons.

"You know what you have to do to end our blood feud," Lucius pointed out stubbornly.

"We've tried. Dumbledore always stops us or overrides the decision as Chief Warlock," Molly protested in frustration. "We both understand where you were coming from and would never have even tried banishing him from the family if we hadn't found those... Well, good riddance to someone who would use an unforgivable on their own child!"

"He did that!?" Lucius demanded in shock that was shared by his wife. Voldemort kept his face blank, trying to remember what the hell they were talking about since the conversation was obviously addressing something he wasn't aware of.

"He did," Molly said emphatically barely suppressing a shudder of revulsion. "His journals explicitly stated that he liked hearing the screams of his son. Killed the poor dear by accident one day while dying because of the child's accidental magic."

"That's grounds for using the old form of disownment," Lucius pointed out thoughtfully.

"Most certainly. Children are our greatest treasures," Narcissa agreed emphatically.

"Well then! I, Arthur Weasley, Head of the House of Weasley, do hereby banish Josiah Weasley from the family and blood of the Weasleys owing to his horrendous acts against his own blood. He is not and never was a Weasley. So mote it be!" Arthur declared cheerily. There was a rush of magic as the decree was processed and accepted by Lady Magic, setting off an airy chime of acceptance. Lucius' Malfoy magic surged forwards in joy, accepting the embrace of the Weasley fertility magic that it had previously cringed away from.

"I greet you cousin," Lucius said formally, smile wide on his face.

"We greet you cousin," Arthur and Molly chorused happily.

" **HA! We can talk about it now!** " The twins chorused.

"Talk about what?" Voldemort asked with interest.

"Mrs. Malfoy has a weird black spot in her magic low on her belly where a baby would be," Fred explained quickly.

"Its been driving us batty since we got here," George agreed emphatically. "But something kept us from talking about it."

"What dark spot?" Arthur asked intently, attention whipping to his sons.

"It looks like that spot of mold that mum got rid of on one of the squashes when we were 8, except more purplish," Fred told them.

"And it looks sort of like an upside-down rounded triangle or like female underthings," George said bluntly.

"The _bás míle mhac (death of a thousand sons)_ curse! It starts as a fertility inhibitor and goes on to cripple the woman when it comes to bearing children," Molly said in horror, accurately identifying the curse. "Oh you poor thing! Arthur we must do something!"

"Molly, the counter is complex and a family secret. There is a reason there are so many restrictions and requirements just to even look at the ritual counter inscribed in our family grimore," Arthur said gently. "It can also be dangerous. I don't know how long she's been suffering from the curse but the counter could kill her instead of cure her. We would have to look at both her health and the counter, not to mention having Bill look at the curse its self. If its mutated then we would have to tailor the original counter to match the mutation."

"At least you aren't stuck looking like a snake hybrid," Voldemort muttered petulantly. When everyone looked at him he waved them off not really wanting to go into a rant over Wormtail's poor potions skills. Severus _still_ hadn't found a way to give him back a purely human appearance.

"What would it take, properly, to get the counter to heal my wife?" Lucius asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"First our son Bill will have to check the curse, then we need to burn sage, lavender, mint, and cedar for a couple of hours in a special spot on our lands to look at the original counter. To get to the spot... well there's a skyclad ritual and its restricted to the head of the family and his spouse. We won't know what the counter actually needs until we do both those things," Arthur said thoughtfully. "As long as you understand the risks are relatively insane for your wife... I don't see why we can't at least try. Bear in mind that one of the side effects of the counter is having unstoppable fertility. No contraception charm will _ever_ work on her or her children again after the counter is applied."

"Young Draco would be spared that since he's already been born and is away at Hogwarts," Molly agreed humming happily.

"What do you get out of helping us?" Voldemort asked with some suspicion.

"No woman should suffer from that curse but you've also rescued Harry. He might as well be another one of our children as far as we're concerned," Molly explained patiently, a smile dancing about her lips.

"Ah... we really must have tea one of these days, trade spells and the like," Narcissa suggested slyly. The sudden look of dread on both their husband's faces nearly made Voldemort laugh out loud.

"Back on topic please. Will the four of you swear to protect Potter?" Voldemort asked, returning them all to the original topic.

"Of course, he's family," Arthur said simply.

"We would have adopted him if we could have," Molly said sadly.

"And you haven't registered your parental bond why?" Lucius asked with a smirk. The look on Arthur and Molly's faces were priceless. "I'll help you fill out the paperwork and get it approved. I'll need to fill out the same paperwork in any case with how much he's become a part of our family over the summer."

"Are you... formally asking to join our families?! Become _one family_!?" Arthur squeaked in disbelief.

"I believe that Harry has already done that for us. Filing the paperwork will just let us protect him that much better," Narcissa pointed out in obvious amusement.

"You did say that the counter was a family secret," Voldemort pointed out idly. "I want the brat alive and happy, your two families have practically adopted him in their own ways. We can just blame it all on the Potter effect."

The agreement was quickly struck and by lunch the next day the joint paperwork for the Weasley-Malfoy merge and Weasley adoption of Harry James Potter was making its way through the reams of red tape.


End file.
